


You're Still Beautiful to Me....

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Ignis thought that he lost everything when his sight was taken...he just needed a little reassurance was all...
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	You're Still Beautiful to Me....

**Author's Note:**

> I was having Iggy feels and I just couldn't get them out of my head the normal way (playing the game/playing episode Ignis to get back at Ardyn by kicking his ass) so I did it the only other way I know how....GIVING HIM WUV BY WRITING!!!🥰🥰🥰🥰😊😊😊😇😇😇 I WUVS U IGGY!!!!

_Holding him is so hard now...._

_I have to be so careful as he sleeps..._

_His face, it looks so painful..._

_When I saw him on the Alter, defending our prince..._

_Fighting desperately against Ardyn..._

_I wanted to help him, wanted to run to his side..._

_However when his eyes locked with mine..._

_I froze, terrified, horrified, shocked..._

_That was not my Ignis behind that gaze..._

_There was no love within those bright violet depths. Strangely enough, I only saw rage._

_I turned and ran...ran without looking back, for fear of inciting that rage against myself once Ardyn had faced it and lost._

_The next thing I knew...._

* * *

"Where is she? Where is Tenshi?!"

I can hear Ignis's voice on the other side of the door. My hand rests on the knob. I know I need to go in, I don't know why I hesitate. Am I afraid of seeing those same violet hues that stared at me earlier?

 _'No. That wasn't Ignis. You know it wasn't.'_ I tell myself. 

I open the door and walk in with a smile on my face. 

"I'm right here Iggy. It's alright." I say brightly.

His back straightens but he doesn't turn around. 

"My love, are you uninjured?" he questions quickly. 

I laugh gently.

"Of course I am, remember? You sent me on ahead with the others." I remind him.

"You came back, I saw you." he fires back at me. 

I scratch the back of my head sheepishly, "O-oh...I didn't think you'd noticed. Well in the end everything turned out okay right?"

Silence settled over the room and I noticed that Ignis still had not turned to face me. 

"Iggy...did something...happen?" I questioned slowly, softly taking steps over to the bed.

I had noticed that he had a bandage around his head, but I merely thought that he had been hit somewhere on his face and it required the bandage. Sliding up beside him, I gently slipped a hand onto his cheek and guided him to look at me then gasped as I figured out what he had been hiding. 

"Ignis..." I whispered gently, my hands grazing over the sides of his face, "What happened?"

He tilted his head into my hands, his own hands coming up around my own. 

"To save Noctis from Ardyn...I...I put on the ring of Lucii. The Kings of Yore allowed me to make a deal with them. In exchange for my sight they lent me their power long enough to drive off Ardyn..." he replied softly.

I huffed a soft breath with a laugh mixed into it.

"Don't take this the wrong way Iggy, but..." I leaned my forehead against his gently, "You really are one crazy mother fucker, you know that?"

Ignis gave a small chuckle.

"Such unbecoming words from a lady such as yourself."

A snort left my body.

"Yeah well, you know I love you for it." I leaned forward kissing him gently, noticing a new scar across his upper lip, "So how bad are the wounds?"

Ignis's silence told me a lot, but not very much at the same time. 

"Will you let me look for myself...since I'm a healer and all?" I asked gently, "Maybe I can help the healing process and make the wounds look better in the long run."

Ignis pulled away and nodded letting me reach up and unravel the messy dressing the doctors of Altissia had put on him. When the last of the bandages had fallen away, I had to fight not to cry out in anger. The so called _doctors_ in Altissia had barely done anything for Ignis. I reached up a hand to lightly trace the outer edge of a starburst mark around Ignis's left eye and before I even reached his cheek he jerked away harshly. My eyes watered as I watched him, that _burn_ was all that it could be called, was brilliant _silver_ for Astrals sake against his skin.

"Ignis, lay down on the bed. I...I'll be right back with something to help." I tried to smile at him, but my smile failed me. 

I understood now, the kind of pain that he was going through. I would never experience it myself, nor would anyone else in our little group. He wouldn't let us. But he also wouldn't tell us that he was suffering through that pain as well.

"Please don't leave me..." I heard him whisper softly. 

I took his hand in mine, admiring the strength of it which I rarely got to see due to his gloves.

"I'm not leaving you, Ignis. I'm coming back, I just have to get something. Do you remember that simple little tune I taught Noct? Back when we were out in the middle of nowhere and he ended up with a fever?"

Ignis nodded his head. 

"Hum that tune really loud until you hear me call your name, okay?"

Ignis nodded again and I let go of his hand darting out of the room and across the hall to my bag where I kept all my healing items. There was a salve in there that I was only supposed to use for myself...but right now Ignis was more important than me. If my family wanted to bitch at me about it later. Let them have a ball. Darting back in the room, Ignis was humming the tune I had taught Noct and I smiled.

"Iggy I'm here." I called to him.

Crawling up on the bed, I moved up next to his head.

"Sit up for a second so I can slide under you and you can lay your head in my lap."

Ignis moved quickly and efficiently as always even now and I was seated, cross-legged below his head in seconds. 

"Now, I know you're going to want to pull away, but you can't. This will help the mark over your eye heal better. I don't have anything that can bring your sight back. Unfortunately I'm not that good. But please trust me." I whispered gently to him, scooping up some of the blue gel onto a couple fingers of one hand. 

I reached down and tapped Ignis's shoulder with my other. 

"Here...gimmie." I pouted in a childish manner. 

Understanding what I wanted, Ignis took my hand and squeezed it gently. Slowly, I started to spread the blue gel over his left eye. He hissed in a breath and his grip on my hand tightened considerably. Taking a bit more of the gel, I spread it a little further down the side of his face so it would cover the mark completely. As I worked, Ignis's grip on my hand lessened. 

_"Good the salve is taking effect..."_ I thought to myself. 

"Has it stopped hurting?" I asked him gently to confirm my thoughts. 

He nodded his head. 

"Yes, it's entirely numb. What did you use?" he asked softly. 

"It's a salve my family created for me in case I burned myself with a fire I've been trying to master for years now. But I thought your burns needed it more than mine..." I began.

"My dear, if this was made for you so you could hone your skills, I'd rather not have you..."

"Don't even say it, Ignis! I've not used that fire in years. I'm not even sure I can anymore. That salve has just been sitting in my bag gathering dust. I'd rather use it on you than let it go to waste." my voice came out sharper than I intended and I felt him flinch.

"I understand..." he murmured. 

"Ignis..." his name softly escaped my lips, "I didn't mean it like...what I meant was...I would rather that...Ignis, please understand, you mean so much to me. And I know that you would rather be burdened with pain rather than let it befall me. But seeing you in pain Ignis...it pains me as well. It's not physical pain. But my heart aches when I see you injured.

You never want to admit it. You never want to show it. But I can see it. And it hurts me so badly it almost feels physical at times. I want to comfort you, to hold you tight, heal you, and tell you that everything will be okay in the end.

But I always know that you won't let me. Because you are Ignis Scientia, Hand of the King. Your supposed to be strong all the time and let no weaknesses show so you can be there for the King. But I wish...I just wish. For five minutes...you would be Ignis Scientia, the regular everyday man that I met in the gardens of the Citadel.

Before I knew you were the advisor to the prince. Before we got wrapped up in all of this...this shit that has _destroyed all of our lives. All five of our lives._ I just want to go back to what it was before we left. Before I-Insomnia fell..."

A harsh sob fell from my lips as tears started to fall from my eyes. Ignis sat up and turned, doing his best to find my shoulders before scooting close and pulling me against his chest. 

"I wanna go back home. See w-what the inside of your house l-looks like. Have you c-cook dinner for me. Go out on a romantic date. All just t-to piss my brother off, c-cause he said t-that I was never allowed t-to fall in love.

But I have and I d-don't care what he says about you. I-I'll never leave your side no m-matter what happens." I sobbed, burying my face against his chest. 

I felt his hand slide slowly up my back and ease itself into my hair. Gently, he used it to pull me away from his chest. He tried to look down at me but his gaze was off by a few inches. 

"I also wish we could go back. That none of this had happened. But this is Noct's destiny as the King of Light and I have to see it through with him. You know you don't have to come with us, and I can't be selfish enough to _ask_ you to come with us. _But I know that you'll refuse to stay behind even if I tell you to._

I couldn't bring myself to ask you to leave my side. I pride myself on being a gentleman and there are few things I am selfish about. But with you, Tenshi I can't help but be selfish. I don't want the others to see you when we all wake in the mornings. I wish to be the only one with that honor.

I want no other to see your smile, to hear the laugh that accompanies it. I desire no other to feel the gentle touch of your hands upon their skin. To know the warmth of your body sleeping next to them at night. Even though it's painful, to know the feeling of your warm tears staining their shirt as you cry your fears and insecurities to them softly. I covet all these for myself alone due to how selfish I am when it comes to you.

But I know that I can't keep you to myself alone. I have no right to..." the low timber of his voice was seductive, contrasting to his words.

"Then be selfish with me Ignis." I whispered, cutting him off, "Ask for me to stay. Ask me to be yours."

Ignis fell silent and averted his gaze from mine fully. Hesitated in a manner very unlike himself, he turned back to me. 

"Tenshi, will you allow me to be selfish...just this once? Allow me to be selfish and ask you to stay by my side until the end of my days?" 

I smiled at him.

"You can be selfish with me until the day we both take our last breath, Ignis. I'm yours and I always have been."

I leaned forward and ghosted my lips over his.

"Until we both take our last breath then, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm silly n I admit I have it bad 4 the man....(I think all of us girls do...am I right ladies *looks around*) I can't help but want to love on him....n throw death threats at Ardyn like no tomorrow 4 touching him...meh like it'll do any good tho😭😭😭😭😭  
> Find me @tenshiscientia on tumblr


End file.
